Broken Dreams
by The AntiPoet
Summary: Ishtar has her heart broken by Darres, and seeks comfort from the prince of Zi Alda. IshtarYuugel, a little DuzellPhelios. Spoilers from vol. 8. COMPLETE
1. Laws of the Heart

This is a story based on Judal-sama's amazing manga Vampire Game. (I don't own Vampire Game, FYI.) It's my first fanfic though, so please be kind. It's roughly after the 8th book, so if you haven't read that far, THERE ARE SPOILERS. Just a heads-up!! So, without further ado, I give you:

**Broken Dreams**

Enjoy!!!!

-----------------------------------------------

In that moment, she knew everything was over.

It had seemed innocent enough. Ishtar had merely wanted to go on a horseback ride through the countryside of Zi Alda, and desired her bodyguard be there with her. "Just in case something happens," she said with a mischievous smile. He had sighed but agreed to come.

And so they had set off. Ishtar rode atop a frisky palomino named Spirit, and Darres rode Backbreaker (who had been recently renamed Phelios).The scenery had been spectacular; bubbling brooks, quiet forests, and flower-filled meadows melded together into a dazzling display. After an afternoon of racing one another through the woods and fields, (Ishtar always won; she threw a fit if she didn't and so won by default) the skies turned to dusk and they found themselves approaching the Zi Alda castle. Ishtar slowed her horse down to a slow walk. "Darres, can I talk to you?" she asked quietly. He noticed she was acting unusually serious, and so dropped his horse back to ride side by side with her.

She blushed ever so slightly and took a deep breath. "You know, Darres, you've always been there for me," she began. "Ever since I was a child, you were the only person I had. I was never alone, but I was still lonely. The people around me- they didn't see Ishtar, they saw the princess. A vessel for Saint Phelios's blood. Nothing more. And while I was surrounded by servants and fineries, I was alone and jealous of "normal" people. They had families to go home to. I had no one.

"Except for you. You were there for me, no matter how much of a brat I was. You saw me, not as the princess I am, but as a human being with feelings and emotions. It's because of you that I feel strong enough to keep trying at life. Because of you, I don't lie down and wish for it all to end. And trust me, I would. Life is so difficult and painful, but you're a constant reminder that there are good things in it too. You matter so much to me, Darres! Can't you see that?" She turned her face to him.

He could see where this was going. "Princess," he said quietly. "I understand what you're asking of me. But I can't. I'm your bodyguard, not a nobleman. It's not allowed. I can't love you." She was staring straight ahead, but he could see her eyes sparkle with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Ishtar."

She didn't reply. Without looking at him, she spurred her horse and galloped into the castle's stables.

Darres sighed and rested his head on the horse's neck. He felt horrible for what he had done to her, especially because he felt the same way. It broke his heart to break her heart, but this was for the best. Wasn't it?

-----------------------------------------------

Oh my god, I just realized I kept calling the place Ci Zeneth! Sorry! I fixed that, so it should all say Zi Alda now!

Thanks, everyone, for taking the time to read! Now, would you pretty-please review it?


	2. Someone Who Understands

This is the second chapter to my very first fanfic! (throws confetti!) Yes, I do write very short chapters, but what can I say? I'm too impatient to make them longer. But I will update often. I promises!

**Broken Dreams: Chapter Two**

**Someone Who Understands**

Ishtar dashed through the halls of the palace. Her feet echoed against the empty walls, and her face mirrored the chaos she felt tearing through her soul. She wanted to cry. _But princesses don't cry_, she thought dryly. _Princesses are always calm and dignified._ At the moment, however, she didn't care. She didn't care about where she was going, or how she must look, or the fact that she wasn't supposed to act like this. She just wanted to find someone to talk to. Someone that would understand. She wanted to talk to Duzie.

_Thud! _Turning a corner, she hit something hard. And warm. She reeled backwards in surprise.

"Princess, are you alright?" asked a concerned Yuujel. He grabbed her to steady her. Ishtar nodded while she straightened her dress, mumbling that she was fine, but he didn't let go of her.

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" he inquired, gazing intently at her face. She looked up at him and met his eyes.

She couldn't help it. At the sight of his soft violet eyes, so full of compassion, she felt the tears start to flow, and did nothing to hold them back. Yuujel looked at her for a moment before calmly gathering her in his arms. He made soothing noises and stroked her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I c-can't... believe I (hic!)... ever thought (hic!) I... had a... c-chance!" She wailed. "W-Why was... I so (hic!).. blind?!?! I'm a-a (hic!) descendant of... P-Phelios!!" She hiccupped again, and then sighed. "I w-was a...f-fool."

Yuujel spoke softly into her ear. "I understand, your highness..."

Abruptly jerking her head up off his shoulder, she glared at him with red rimmed eyes. "Why is everyone telling me that today? You all think you understand, but you don't!! You can't and you won't!!"

Yuginn shook his head gently. "But I _do _understand." He gave her a sad smile. "Life as royalty is painful. Our lives are governed by the ancient Saint we descend from, and like good little heirs, we are expected to keep the line pure of any commoner blood. But sooner or later, we all feel the tugging of love, a succulent sensation so electrifying and tantalizing, and we think, 'why should my hands be tied thus? Why should I be the one person who has no choice over whom they can love?'

"We all fall in love, eventually. But as right as it feels, love with a commoner simply cannot be."

Ishtar stared at him. How was it that his words calmed her? She had always felt thus, but had never met anyone who had so aptly put her feelings into words. While she thought over this, Yuujel lifted a hand to her face and wiped away the tears that coursed unchecked down her face. "Don't cry," he chided gently. "Men who reject you solely on your title are not worth shedding tears for." She shivered at his touch but didn't pull away. Emboldened by her response, Yuujel all of a sudden bent down and kissed her.

Ishtar felt his lips connect with hers, but in a way she didn't feel it at all. She felt detached, like she was standing behind herself, watching herself. It was a strange feeling, but with it came a sort of numbness from the torment she felt inside. It was a welcome relief, and as she watched, she allowed herself to be kissed by the beautiful prince.

_What he said makes sense,_ She thought. _I can't marry anyone outside the family._

_But at least I found someone who understands._

Yay! My second chapter is complete!!! I know, it's very mushy, but so's the entire thing gonna be. And yes, it is short, but quality over quantity!!! Now, please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!


	3. Petty Vengeance

Hiya alls, and welcome to the third chapter!! Yeah, this one's longer, but in my opinion it's just not as good as the other two so far. Ah well. It's a scene I really despised doing, so I'm just glad I got it over with! Enjoy!

**Broken Dreams: Chapter Three**

**Petty Vengeance**

Breakfast the next morning was... interesting. Of course, anyone who tells you this is obviously a master of understatement. That morning, tension was stretched to an all-time thin, nerves were tighter than spandex, and conversations were as sour as lemons. Sitting at the table was Leene, Ishtar, Lady Sonia, Ashley, Yuujel, and Duzell, and dozens of servants and bodyguards lined the walls. Even the most stout of heart would have quaked in fear at the atmosphere in the room that morning.

"So, Lady Ishtar, tell us about your home country of Pheliosta" Leene implored. Ever since they had sat down ten minutes ago, she had been trying to find hidden ways to insult the princess.

The aforementioned royalty took a dainty bite of salad before answering. "Pheliosta is a small country, centrally located. It has a mild climate and lush environment. There is not much mining, as most civilians are farmers and fishers." She finished calmly.

"Tell us something we don't know!" the older woman said, exasperated. "Tell us about your customs. For example, I hear that you sacrifice the most insipid woman in the country to the gods once a year."

She stiffened. "That is true only in the less civilized of towns."

Leene donned a look of shock. "Oh dear!! That's dreadful! How did you manage to survive the horrid ritual all these years?"

Jill and Kraal snickered audibly. Chuckles swept across the room, and Leene wore a triumphant smirk.

_Okay, I fell right into that one,_ the princess thought irately. _But she's gonna pay for that all the same. _No sign of her anger showed on the outside though, and she calmly said, "You know, we have another custom you might like to know about..."

"Oh?"

"In Pheliosta, we cut off the ears of adulterers."

The white-haired woman blanched. "That's horrible!" she cried.

Ishtar nodded sagely. "Yes, it is. Let's hope you never come to visit me at home. You are far too cute for that." The quiet chuckles from around the room increased in volume.

Leene's eyes widened, and she stuttered in a hysterical screech, "Ashley! Did you hear her? The little prat just said I... She said... Can you believe it? The nerve!!!" And so on. Ashley, for his part, tried desperately to calm down his wife. Yuujel simply sat and watched them with a mysterious smile, like he was enjoying a private joke.

Darres rounded on the emerald-eyed princess. "Your Highness! How dare you insult your hostess like that? And you know there are no laws like that! Apologize this instant!"

Ishtar turned her head away and stated calmly, "Don't question me."

"Princess, this isn't funny. You..."

She slammed her fist down on the tablecloth. Suddenly the room fell silent.

"Captain Darres, if I give you an order, I expect it to be carried out." She glared icily at him. "Immediately, with no questions asked. Do I make myself clear?"

Darres gulped. What had happened? Just last night the princess had confessed her love to him, but now she was treating him like an inferior. _Which I am,_ he thought wryly. _But this doesn't make sense. Why the sudden change of heart? Was it something I said?_ But while his mind whirled, he duly replied, "Yes, your Highness."

Ishtar nodded. "Good."

Lady Sonia, oblivious as ever to the straining tension around her, began merrily chatting about an upcoming archery tournament. "I hold it every year. It is ever so exciting!" she gushed. Nobody thought it sounded particularly interesting, but they didn't have the heart to tell the old woman so. Suddenly, she turned to Ishtar. "You'll come too, won't you? I would _love_ to see you there!"

_Crap!_ "Umm, yes... I wouldn't... miss it for the world," She stumbled. Inwardly, she cursed her inability to say "no" to her beloved aunt.

It was Yuujel that came to her rescue. Noticing her expression, he said, "Mother; Lucy and I were planning to take the Princess on a tour of the country that day." Lady Sonia's face fell, but she recovered quickly and said, "Yes, I see. If you're busy, then that's all right."

Ishtar mouthed the words _thank you _to him. He replied with a smile and a wink. Other people noticed this strange behavior, and whispers started circulating the perimeter of the room. Snatches of the servants' conversations floated across the room.

"Could it be...?"

"I always thought he had a thing for her..."

"But why?"

Naturally, everyone at the table pretended not to hear this. Everyone except Duzell. Sitting in Ishtar's lap and chomping on a tomato, he scowled. _What did the idiot girl do this time? _He wondered. _Ah well. I'm sure it's just a false alarm, like always. But still, does she have to flirt with her ex-magic instructor? The guy gives me the creeps. _

Eventually, the waiters picked up the last of the plates and breakfast was officially concluded. Ishtar stood up, placing Duzell in the crook of an arm in the process. "Excellent meal, auntie." She complimented. "We should do this more often." The black-haired princess flashed a smile at Yuginn, and with a slight curtsey to everyone else, she departed. As she swept past Darres, she didn't even glance at him.

Duzell sighed, as well as a kyawl can. _Why do princesses have to be so petty? What did I do wrong in my past life to get stuck with such an idiot? Why me?_


	4. Reflection

Hiya all of those out there who read this! (of course, this applies to about four people.) Welcome to chapter four! The entire chapter is written from the perspective of Darres. For all you out there who can't tell (which is everyone but me) Darres's feelings for Ishtar should become apparent in this chapter. Gah, this one was so hard to write! I really don't know enough about him. For someone who plays such a central part in the manga, he really doesn't get much page-time. (oops, I'm rambling! Time to start the chapter!)

**Broken Dreams: Chapter Four**

**Reflection**

Darres stood guard outside of Ishtar's room. He lounged against the door, his feet and legs crossed and scowl upon his face. He hated guarding the princess. Well, he used to not mind it so much, but ever since she had started running away on a frequent basis, the task had become a nightmare. At least he knew she was in there at the moment; she was talking to that cat of hers. _The girl needs some friends her own age, _he thought to himself. _It's not natural to talk to a pet. At least, I don't think it is. I never had a pet. But still... she's not normal. She doesn't have anyone close to her age around her. I guess, in a way, I really am her only friend outside of the family...maybe it was natural for her to fall in love with me. _

He could remember the first time she told him that she would marry him.

/ "_Darres, Darres!" called the little girl._

_It was spring in Pheliosta. Both the princess and her guard loved spring more than any other season. The fields overflowed with flowers, and the sky was a multicolored masterpiece of butterflies and birds. There was a light breeze to accentuate the beautiful weather._

_An eighteen year old Darres turned to the young princess, a smile lighting up his face. "Hey, squirt!" he called. She bounced up to him, her face radiating pure joy. The soldier knelt down to face her at her level._

"_Darres, look!" she cried happily, thrusting a flower in his face. _

"_It's lovely, princess." He grinned. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and clapped her hands in delight._

"_I really like you, Darres!" she laughed. "When I grow up, I'm gonna marry you!"_

_Darres of course was surprised at this omission, but he assumed it was childhood innocence that made her say such a thing. He decided to play along._

"_That would be fun. But right now we have to go back to the castle."_

_She pouted. "But I don't wanna go back .."_

_"I'm sorry, princess, but it's time." He lifted her up onto his shoulders, and they began the trek back home. /_

Darres smiled to himself at the cute memory. Back then, Ishtar had been such a sweetie. What had made her change so much?

More than he wanted to admit it, he worried about the girl. Every time she went missing, he would fret like an old hen. Nowadays, the amount of trouble she got into was on a rise, and it was driving him insane. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _Why does she have to make everything so hard for me? And the way she was acting at breakfast... _

When he thought of how Yuginn had winked at her, he felt anger rising in him. _What does he think he's doing? He doesn't have a chance, _he thought scornfully.

_W-wait a minute...what am I saying? I don't care who the princess ends up with. I don't!! _

But, even as he thought it, Darres knew it wasn't true.

The soldier cut off his internal monologue as Ishtar's voice wafted through the door. "...Duzie, you dork! Of _course_ I think Darres is cute! But he's an idiot and heartless jerk."

Darres snorted. _Jeez, Ishtar, ya sure know how to make a guy feel loved._ He strained his ears to hear what she said next.

"But, that Yuujel! Oh, he's sooo gorgeous!!!! And to think that he likes me!!!" she giggled.  
A muffled voice said something before the princess continued.

"...Well, sorta. I just gotta get used to the idea. But.... I think that, if he asked me to marry him, I'd probably say yes."

The guard jumped backwards like he was burned. _What, what, WHAT???? Her magic instructor? She'd MARRY him???_ He shook his head to clear the very notion out. It was too disturbing.

Darres didn't know how to rule the world. He didn't know how to cast a spell worth his life. He couldn't write a novel, or conquer a nation, or play an instrument. That type of thing was for rulers, scholars, and wizards. There was a lot he didn't know, but there was one thing he did know:

He knew this was not the way things should be.

So yeah, that was chapter four! If anyone still doesn't know, Darres likes Ishtar, although he seems to be in denial. As for what Duzzell said after ishtar started gushing about Yuginn, he asked if she liked him. Now, review!! I won't post the next chapter if I don't get another review! (only kidding. I love you all and would never do that)


	5. Sunset Sentiments

Hiya guys! Succorelle here, signing on for the fifth chapter!! (Wow, five chapters, five days! I'm on a roll!) Yeah, this chapter sorta drags. But it's important, so just stick with me! Maybe you'll like it. Kay, thanks!

**Broken Dreams: Chapter Five**

**Sunset Sentiments**

At roughly seven o'clock that day, Ishtar found herself wandering the corridors of the castle. She found the quiet halls peaceful, and would have been able to enjoy it if not for the bodyguards trailing her around like hound dogs. She tried to ignore them and focus on the murals around her, but their heavy footsteps were just too much of an intrusion. Finally she wheeled around to tell them to buzz off, she was perfectly safe without them there, thank you very much. She opened her mouth to shout at the guilty faces of Jill and Krai, when hurriedly approaching footsteps turned into the shape of Yuginn. He smiled brightly and said, "Princess! I was just looking for you!"

"Umm... o-kay..." she flustered, surprised at his sudden entrance. "Wha... what do you want?"

In response, Yuginn grasped her wrist and tugged playfully at it. "C'mon," he said enthusiastically. "I want to show you something!"

Filled with curiosity, Ishtar nodded. He smiled, and he led her off at a run. Her guards stared at the retreating figures until they turned a corner.

"What. The. Hell." said Jill "Was that about."

Yuujel led the raven-haired teenager up winding staircases and trapdoors, through hallways and doorways, until they were both thoroughly out of breath and laughing hard enough to cry. Finally, they stopped and collapsed to the floor, giggling helplessly.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Did you see the faces on my guards when we ran off? Priceless!!" the princess gushed happily. "So, what did you want to show me?"

Yuginn, who was lying on his back and chuckling quietly, pointed towards the ceiling. "See that trapdoor?" She nodded. "Well, that's the tallest spire in the castle. Let's take a look, shall we?" he inquired, getting to his feet.

Ishtar soon found out that the trapdoor didn't actually lead into a tower spire. Rather, it led to a balcony _outside_ the tower.

"Wow..." she breathed, leaning against the railing. She was struck by the beauty of what she saw. The country of Zi Alda stretched out in front of her, reaching past her line of vision. Woods and meadows covered the landscape in a rich green, interspersed by little villages and farms. Large areas were covered with wheaten crops, and everywhere little brooks and rivers meandered to and fro. The sky was painted with lush reds and brilliant, gleaming golds. She stood, looking breathlessly down at it. It was beauty beyond any the princess had seen before.

Behind her, Yuujel came up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. She didn't complain. "Do you like it, princess?" he whispered. "It could all be yours, someday."

Looking down at the scenery below her, Ishtar felt a love for the little country growing inside of her. She would enjoy ruling a country like this. She would cultivate it, cherish it, and care for it until it became an Eden. All if she married the prince.

Still, something seemed a little... wrong... with this idea, as if it was something she wasn't supposed to do.

_Maybe it's because I don't love him._

She pushed that thought roughly away. When you were part of Phelios' bloodline, love had nothing to do with it. The best you could do is find someone you were happy with.

"Do you mind if I call you Yuginn?" she asked suddenly "I got to know you best as my magic instructor. Yuujel, in my mind, is still the little 13-year-old pig." The prince in question laughed at this, but gave his assent. "If you like, I can still give you magic lessons."

Ishtar nodded at this, her attention once again on the countryside.

He gently leaned over, kissed her neck. "Ishtar, I want you to marry me."

Ishtar felt his lips, felt the warmth of the setting sun. She watched a horse running free through a field, its muscles rippling as its feet pounded the earth. The princess closed her eyes and felt the slight breeze as it brushed against her cheeks. Quietly, she thought,

_I could get used to this._

Aaah! Finally! Yeah, sorry how slow this chapter is. But I really had fun writing it!! Now, I hope you'll have as much fun reviewing it!


	6. Ishtar's Revelation

Hey there!! Succorelle here! My apologies for how late in the day this is, but my computer's being evil.

For all you who didn't know (people who haven't read volumes 7 and 8- poor you I'm ruining this!), Yuginn is indeed Yuujel. He's the prince of Zi Alda.

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming! And, fallnangel892, I am intrigued by your proposition and wish to learn more. Email me details. For everyone who sent me compliments, thanks! And those who criticized my writing style- doom befall you. (Nah, I'm just kidding!)

**Broken Dreams: Chapter Six**

**Ishtar's Revelation**

Ishtar sat at her vanity desk, running a comb through her lush raven hair. She hummed a little tune and pretended not to notice the glare Duzell was giving her.

Finally he could take it no longer. "_What on earth were you thinking????"_ he exploded. Ishtar turned and regarded the vampire. He sat on her bed, a sheet covering his lap. His slender build, delicate face, and long hair matched hers exactly.

"Aww, don't be a mean kitty..." she pouted, sticking out her full bottom lip.

He stared at her, incredulous. _Is she kidding me?_ "Ishtar, you just told Yuujel that you'd marry him! Why the hell would you do something like that?"

She turned back to her mirror and began braiding her hair for bed. "Why? Do I have to explain everything I do?" he nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, let me enlighten you. Yuginn is kind, loving, romantic- and incredibly sexy!" she giggled and Duzell gave her an exasperated look. "But mostly, I said I'd marry him because he's part of the royal family. And since I can only pick someone from Phelios' bloodline, he's the best I can get."

The vampire's expression softened, and he leaned over to gently pat her back. "Ishtar, I..."

He was cut off by the door suddenly crashing open.

Darres strode into the room, to be greeted by a puff of smoke, a surprised-looking Ishtar and a kyawl that looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes focused on the little cat. He didn't like the creature. "Scat!" he shouted irritably. Duzell took one look at his face before splitting right out the door.

The princess tut-tutted. "That was spiteful, Captain Darres."

He strode over to her. "Ishtar! What's going on? What is with the sudden formality?"

"Nothing is wrong. I merely respect our strictly professional relationship."

"See!" he sighed. "That's EXACTLY what I'm talking about! You normally would blow up at me!"

Her eyes flashed. "If you don't return to your post, I still will."

The swordsman was unfazed by her threat. "And what is this I'm hearing about you and Yuujel?? What's so great about the guy, anyways? He's a player, a liar, and a pretty boy!!!"

Finally, Ishtar snapped. "At least he's not," she exploded, "a heartless jerk who only cares about himself! At least he's not determined to give me a spanking! At least he doesn't treat me like dirt!"

Darres took a step backwards. He hadn't realized..."So that's what this is really about." he replied softly. "This is about me."

She jerked. "What?!?"

He laughed quietly. "You're getting back at me for 'scorning' you by choosing the one man I really can't stand. All those years... all those years, I refused to believe what everyone said, but they were all true- you still _are_ a child." He sniffed disdainfully. "And I thought you were better than that." He bowed stiffly. "Good night, your highness."

And with that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Ishtar just sat there in a daze. What he had said really struck her. She looked down at her slender hands. They were unmarred by scars of any kind, the skin soft from much care. The nails were manicured and painted to perfection. _Just like my soul, _she thought bitterly. _So sheltered and untouched by the difficulties of life. Am I really like that?._

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Duzell slip back into her room. He changed form. "Ishtar..." he said quietly.

The princess jerked like she had been stung. She looked around wildly until she spotted the vampire king. "Oh, it's you." She gave a half-hearted smile. "It's getting late, you know. We should go to bed." She went to her closet to choose out a nightgown.

He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the princess. _Something happened to her while I was gone, _he thought. But then he shrugged and, changing back into cat form, climbed into the cushy queen-sized bed. _Whatever it is, it can wait till morning._


	7. Silent Tears

Hi everyone! I just wanted to apologize in advance for the extreme shortness of this chapter- there wasn't all that much to say. But I think that what I do say is quality enough to be an excuse for the quantity. So thanks, and please review!

**Broken Dreams: Chapter Seven**

**Silent Tears**

That night, Zi Alda was silent. A dark shroud of quiet covered the country. Even the crickets lay still. Deep in the castle, nothing disturbed the inhabitant's sleep. Everyone lay nestled in the throws of dreamtime, abstract thoughts wondering through their heads. Snuggled deep beneath the blankets, Ishtar listened to the silence. The events from the last few days ran through her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right decisions.

_It's all happening so fast, _she thought to herself. _If three days ago someone told me I would be engaged to Yuujel, the prince of Zi Alda, I would have told the person to have a few air holes drilled into their skulls. But here I am, and now I have to live with my choices._

Ishtar felt her emotions tumbling around inside of her, like pieces of trash blown about in a hurricane. _The problem is, I'm not sure if my choices are the correct ones or not. I don't know anymore. I don't know what I want._

She shifted, and Duzie stirred slightly. She looked fondly over at him. _Lately I've been so cruel to the ones I care about. I really feel sorry for everyone who looks after me. Me, the spoiled bratty princess Ishtar who gives her caretakers cardiac arrests once a week._

_Is it worth it? Is my own amusement worth everyone being hurt?_

She turned her current dilemma over in her mind. _Darres hates me. Duzie is mad at me. Jill and Krai think I'm insane. I'm stuck marrying someone I don't love. Right now, even I hate myself. At least Keld should be happy..._

She watched her kyawl snore peacefully, a look of contentment displayed across his kitten features. The princess hesitated, and then gently stroked him. He purred softly. She felt a tear flow down her cheeks and drop onto his fur. _I'm so sorry, Duzell!_

Finally, she knew what she had to do. Carefully, so as not to wake the slumbering cat, she slid her feet to the floor and stood up. _I need to go away, _she thought. _I need to disappear. _She smiled at Duzell before making her way over to the door. _I'm sorry, Duzell. I'm leaving now. And I won't be returning. _Then, with one fluid movement, she opened the door, slipped out, and quietly shut it behind her with a slight _snick._

(note: Yes, I think a door goes snick when it is shut.)


	8. Eternity's Embrace

Hi everyone, and welcome to chapter eight! (throws confetti) Wow, we made it! And only one chapter left to go! It's been so much fun working on this... it's a pity it has to end ;;

AAAAAAHHH!!! IT"S SO SHORT! I'M SOOO SORRY!!!!!!! And, I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger. They are my specialty .-

Be sure to tune in tomorrow for the exciting finale! (Okay, maybe not so exciting, but it'll be a finale all the same. Just humor me . )

**Broken Dreams: Chapter Eight**

**Eternity's Embrace**

Ishtar walked through the castle in a trance. She didn't notice where her feet carried her- they were working on their own. Her mind was blank; she was numbed from remorse. She felt cut off, like a part of her had winked out of existence. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, a mirror of the empty shell that was her soul. She moved through the halls in a surreal stupor, her quiet footfalls the only source of noise. The deathly silence only served to make everything more dreamlike. Or rather, more nightmarelike.

It was only when she arrived at her destination did Ishtar finally realize where she was. She was standing on the balcony where she and Yuginn had been standing earlier that very same day, the balcony on the peak of the highest tower. It had been here that the princess had made that life-changing decision while staring into the setting sun. But now it was nighttime, and the world was blanketed in shadows. The wind noiselessly blew her hair back from her face. The full moon shone down and illuminated the geography, highlighting all the little bumps and ridges. All the lush greens, browns, and yellows in the landscape were washed out and replaced with a watery blue. The county looked just as peaceful as it had before, and once again as she gazed upon it, Ishtar felt the warm feeling rising inside of her. _ When I die, this is where it will be, _she thought with finality.

In a pretense of nonchalance that she sported for the empty sky, she casually leaned against the railing and looked down. _Whoa, _she thought. _That's a long drop._ As if to taunt her, a sudden gust of wind pushed her out towards empty space, and she had to grasp the rail in a death grip to keep from falling.

She took a deep breath to clear her head, and for the second time that night felt tears brimming her eyes. She was scared, but still determined. She would not be deterred from her decision. It was the right choice, she knew. It was the only way to stop the pain, for herself and those around her. She placed a foot upon the barrier. She was prepared to fling herself into eternity, to float away free from all earthly bonds. She would envelop herself in the numbing bliss of nothingness. She wanted to be able to just fly, knowing that her last moments would be so carefree, so gentle and soft, that she would never feel the pain again. Escape. The railing was the only thing between her and forever.

Her ears pricked at the slight sound of footsteps, and she turned towards the door, mild surprise alighting on her face. But then she shook her head and turned back to the task at hand. No one would be up at a time like this, but even if they were, it was too late to change her mind. _This is the way it was supposed to be._ A second passed, and then, with a sudden movement, Ishtar placed her other foot on the rail and leapt into an icy, unknown abyss.


	9. Mending A Broken Dream

OH MY GOD! IT'S HAPPENED IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED! I HAVE REACHED THE END OF MY FIRST FANFIC! (cries) This is such a wonderful moment! Thank you everyone for being such a loyal audience! Thank you for all the reviews! And remember, just because this is the end doesn't mean you have to stop writing reviews! I will write more fanfics in the Vampire Game category, so if you have any ideas, email me or write it up in a review! LOVE TO ALL!! Now, please, let's make this special. Enjoy!

**Broken Dreams: Chapter Nine (Grande Finale!)**

**Mending a Broken Dream **

Ishtar floated in a sea of darkness. All around her was nothingness. _Am I dead? _She wondered._ Funny. I never expected it to be so...boring. _She became aware of a pounding at the back of her skull. _It looks like I'm gonna have a headache for the rest of eternity... just great. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

_Wait a minute... If I'm dead, then why can I still feel the pain? _

It was then that she noticed it. On the edge of her hearing, very faintly, she could hear someone calling her name. "Ishtar..." the faint voice called.

She started noticing other things too. She felt cold stones underneath her. She smelled something that hinted faintly of violets. The voice calling her name grew louder and more persistent. She realized that she wasn't dead in the slightest.

Finally, with a groan, the princess opened her eyes. At first everything seemed blurry, but after a few blinks, her eyesight became more focused. The first thing she saw was Yuujel, the source of both the voice and the violet scent, leaning over her, anxiety clouding his delicate features. When he saw her open her eyes, relief flooded through him and a he grinned. "Ishtar! You're all right!" he sighed. "I was worried about you."

She frowned slightly. Her head was pounding, and his voice bludgeoned her frail mind like a sledgehammer. She tried to speak, but her voice came out as a rasp. She cleared her throat and tried again. "What... happened?" She asked slowly.

"I saw you jump," said the suddenly somber prince. "I stopped your fall with a spell." Ishtar sighed and closed her eyes. She felt horrible in more ways than one.

"You know," he continued, "I wouldn't have been here in time to save you if not for that cat of yours."

She jerked her head up in surprise. Big mistake. A line of white-hot fire seared her head, and she gasped at the pain. Yuujel looked over and made a move to help her, but she stopped him by asking, "Wait. What... do you mean?"

"Well, I was in my study when that cat of yours came bounding in. He seemed awful upset, and so I went to go ask you what he wanted. But you weren't in your room. It was then that I knew something was wrong, so I came to the first place that came to mind. And there you were." He smiled sadly. "I guess that fate was on our side."

Ishtar silently agreed. _I didn't think that Duzie would wake up when I left... how fateful. _ Out loud, she said, "I'm feeling better. Help me up."

Yuujel complied, and gently lifted her into sitting position. He hesitated, and then suddenly leaned over and held her tightly to him. She was surprised at this, but was even more shocked when she felt hot tears falling onto her shoulder. "Why?" the prince whispered. "Why did you want to leave?"

Ishtar knew why.

"Yuginn..." she began. "You know I care about you." He nodded. "But I don't love you. I always have, and always will, love Darres. I know that I can't have him, but I still won't stop loving him. I'm sorry. I can't marry you. My heart belongs to another."

The prince sighed as he released her. His eyes were downcast. "I understand. I won't pretend to be happy..." he smiled grimly. "But I won't try to stop you. I know that true love is more important than anything. I just want you to be happy, Ishtar." He embraced her once more.

"Now, let's head back down."

Darres paced frantically. His hair was a tangled mess and he was still in his undershirt, but he didn't care. _Oh god, oh god! _He berated himself. _It's all my fault! Something has to have happened to her! She wouldn't leave her cat here if she just ran off! Ishtar... Ishtar, where are you?_

Fifteen minutes ago, Darres had been roughly awoken by a servant. "Sir Knight!" She had exclaimed. "My lord Yuujel says you have to get up!"

He had grumpily told her to tell the prince that he would wake up when he was good and ready to.

"But, sir knight," begged the servant. "He says it's important! He says it's about the lady Ishtar!"

Darres sat bolt upright. In twenty-seven seconds flat he reached the princess's room. He burst into it and was greeted by empty air.

"JILL! KRAI!" He bellowed to the two guards, who were supposed to be guarding her door but were actually napping against the wall. They jumped up, guilty looks covering their faces.

"_Where the hell is the princess_?!?!" he shouted. They looked at each other, and shrugged. "Isn't she in her room?" asked Krai innocently. Darres grabbed them both and threw them into the princess's vacant bedroom.

"Does it look like she's in here?" He demanded. They shook their heads.

"Then go FIND HER!" he shouted, giving Krai a kick for good measure as they scampered out the door.

Now he paced anxiously, his feet creating a worn hole in the carpet. _Damn, Damn, Damn! _He cursed inwardly. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching, and stopped pacing long enough to see who was there.

Ishtar walked into her room. She kept her eyes on the floor, as if she was afraid of meeting anyone's stare. She knew she looked awful; her hair was a mess, her nightgown had wrinkles and smudges all over it, and her face was red from crying. She shut the door to her room quietly, glad to be able to finally go to bed and forget about this awful night. It was then that she heard something that made her heart stop.

"...Ishtar?" Darres breathed.

The princess looked up at her guard. The surprise on his face turned into relief. Her face lit up with a smile. In three quick moves, she ran up to her guard and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back.

_Okay,_ she thought. _Maybe my life isn't so bad after all._

(Trumpet Fanfare) That's it! Sorry about the cliffhanger ending! I'm sorry! If you want, I could come up with an epilogue, but it would be stupid and sucky. So please review! I love you all! Thanks for believing in me!

This is Succorelle, signing out.


	10. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Broken Dreams**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

Hi there, Succorelle here! This is a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, so SIT STILL AND READ IT. Yes, that means you.

Today was the first day that I didn't have a chapter in Broken Dreams to write. I realized how much it stinks not getting to update it! Plus, the many reviews I have gotten begging me to continue have helped me to come to a conclusion.

Yes, that's right. In rougly one week, I will be returning with BROKEN DREAMS PART TWO- THE DRAMA CONTINUES! (da da dummmm!!!) Thank you everyone who urged me to continue with the series- your wish will be fulfilled. So, until the next installment is up, just sit tight, okay? Love to all!


	11. Spring Breezes

I'm baaaack! (dun dun dun!) Thank you everyone for supporting my return!!

Disclaimer: FYI, I still don't own Vampire Game, so all the characters are borrowed. (Thank you, Judal-sama!)

This part of the Broken Dreams saga will focus mostly on Duzell. Sorry, all you Yuginn fans out there! I really enjoy doing Yuginn/Ishtar, but I think I milked that one for all it was worth! So now I'm catching up on everyone's favorite catpire! (a vampire and a cat! Get it?)

Now it's time to answer some reviews!!

Xelena: O.O Ci Xeneth, La Naan, and Zi Alda are PROVINCES!?!?!? WHAT!?!?! Ummm, I mean... OF COURSE I KNEW THAT! DO NOT QUESTION THE AUTHORESS!!!

(okay, I didn't know. But I'm not gonna change anything. It works better with them as separate countries.)

Xelena again: YES I'm aware that Yuginn is in love with Darres. But NO I don't care. I like Ishtar/Yuginn, so I nicely ommited that fact. CMON, JUST HUMOR ME. .

So, here goes!

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter One**

**Spring Breezes**

The fields of Zi Alda were bursting with wildflowers. The aroma was tantalizingly sweet, and the grass was as soft as velvet. Ishtar, princess of Pheliosta, sat in a field and laughed. She laughed at life. She laughed for the sake of laughing. She laughed because she was finally in a place where she could be happy.

Her companion, on the other hand, hunched into himself and scowled. The blonde vampire glared at the festivities that nature offered, as if daring it to try to make him enjoy himself. He was only there because the princess wanted him to be. If it were up to him, he'd be in the library, reading a good romance novel.

Ishtar seemed oblivious to this. There was nothing about her that hinted that just a mere week ago she was emotionally unbalanced and suicidal. Instead, she was giggling as she threaded daisies into a wreath, a smile brightening her face. "Don't you just love it here, Duzie?" she gushed happily. "It's so beautiful!"

Like a bubble on a bar of soap, the vampire finally burst. "Ishtar, what are we doing? We've been in Zi Alda for over two weeks now! It's time to get moving! I need to find Phelios!"

The princess pouted, her bottom lick sticking out. "But it's so nice here..."

"Ishtar! I don't have time for this!"

She laughed. "Duzie, relax, we have all the time in the world to find Phelios. Here, try this on for size!" She plopped the now-finished daisy wreath on his head like a crown.

He glared at her and wrenched the flowery thing from his head. "If you don't want to leave, I'll just go without you," He threatened.

She frowned in thought. "If Phelios was here, would you want to stay longer?" she asked innocently.

_What kind of question is that?_ He wondered. "Well, yes, but I don't see what that has to do with..."

Ishtar clapped her hands together. "Problem solved!" she exclaimed. "Come on!" She jumped up and sped off towards the castle.

Duzell paused a moment before rushing off after her. _Great, _he thought._ What's the amazing plan this time?_

Lady Sonia sat in the throne room, chatting contentedly with a maid. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, and already the day was fabulous; the elderly woman seriously considered getting out and enjoying herself while her frail body still permitted it.

Sunlight streamed through the open windows and shone down on the lush carpet. A breeze, hinting of wildflowers, wafted through the room and ruffled her skirt. Behind her, Yuujel sat on the throne and read a spellbook. She was quite proud of his ability at white magic. He was the best in Zi Alda, by far.

She turned as Ishtar burst through the door. "Good, morning, auntie!" The teenage princess called cheerily, waving. "Hi, Yuginn!" The prince smiled and set his book aside.

"Hello, Ishtar," he replied, standing up and stretching. "Lovely morning."

"Okay, enough with the small talk. Can I ask you guys something?"

Her aunt nodded. "Go ahead."

"Well, last night I was talking to Falan on the ruelle mirror." This wasn't a lie, she _had _been talking to Falan. "And then she mentioned how she had never met you, Yuginn, and that got me thinking. And just a moment ago I was out in the field when it finally hit me- _we should get all the family together!_ What do you think?"

The prince frowned. "A family reunion? Here, in Zi Alda? Maybe. But I think it would be better to have it in Pheliosta, it's more central."

Ishtar vehemently shook her head. "NO!!! Err... it's nicer here, you know? And it's kinda dangerous letting all my potential murderers into my home...." she laughed to show that it was a joke.

Lady Sonia looked out the window, her hair fanning out from her face in the springtime breeze. The air felt cool and sumptuous on her exposed skin. She agreed, it _had _been a while since she had see everyone...

"I'll think about it," she said at last.


	12. A Pleasant meal

Hey all! Welcome to the USS BROKEN DREAMS! I'm your captain, succorelle! (haha, only kidding.) Sorry that Lady Sonia gets out of character near the end! I usually pride myself on keeping characters in line with their personalities, but there was no way I could finish this up and keep Lady Sonia as herself ( a sweet, naiive, innocent old lady who indulges anyone and everyone). Please review! Reviews are the fodder that keep me going! (correction: GOOD reviews are the fodder that keep me going.)

****

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Two**

**A Pleasant Meal**

In Zi Alda, springtime was a gift of the gods. Everyone at the castle agreed that the weather was especially fantastic that day, and the best should be made of it. Thus, it was concluded that lunch should be on the patio.

It had been a good choice. The shaded area was breezy and not too bright. The view of the garden it supplied was framed in apple trees, their boughs heavy with pale, delicate blossoms that sometimes detached themselves and floated slowly to the dark, rich grass. Stepping stones led from the deck to a koi pond with a continuous waterfall cascading from a fountain in its center. Daffodils were planted in artistic swirls around the perimeter of the plot. All in all, it was a stunning sight.

But the beauty of it was lost on the little kyawl sitting in Ishtar's lap. He munched on an orange, scowling. He wasn't sure what he was scowling for; it was a habit he had that he found hard to break.

"Yuujel, I still can't believe that you're back!" Leene exclaimed, giving the prince an enticing smile. "After all this time..."

He grinned mischievously. "I'm only here for the fabulous weather. Once summer hits, I'm outta here." He held up his hands defensively as she gazed, hurt, at him. "Kidding, kidding..."

Ishtar smiled at the banter. She didn't care what the little silver-haired woman did, but she felt sorry for her husband. _And the worst thing is that I think he knows he'll never win her over._

The princess appeared to be correct in this assumption, as Ashley simply watched his wife morosely. Leene was oblivious to this, and batted her eyelashes at the prince flirtaciously.

It was then that Lady Sonia spoke up. "Oh, Ishtar..." she said, but stopped as her frame was wracked by painful coughs. Attendants rushed to her side, but she waved them off. She took a breath and started again. "Ishtar, I thought about your proposal. And I've come to a decision."

Ishtar gripped the arms of her chair expectantly. She loved her aunt, but if the old woman said no, she'd kill her.

"I think it's a lovely idea. If you help with the preparations, we can probably have it within two weeks."

The princess jumped up and hugged her aunt. "Thank you!" she laughed. "I'll get right on it!" She rushed off. In five seconds, she ran back, grabbed her cat, and bounded back off.

Yujinn raised his eyebrows. "Mother, you're indulging her whims?"

"It's not just that!" she sighed and leaned her head against the back of the chair. "I'm an old woman, Yuujel. I only have so much time left on my hands, and I want to make the best of it. I think that renewing ties with the rest of the family is a pretty good way to prepare yourself for your death, don't you agree?"

The table grew silent. Everyone stared at her, surprised by her ominous remark.

"Mother, I.."

"Now, now, boy! If you're finished with lunch, you should go help her highness with preparations. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." The woman's eyes twinkled.

He nodded and walked off after Ishtar. After a moment, everyone stood up and left. Lunch was adjourned.


	13. Dreams of You

Hey guys! A little WARNING: this chapter is a SLASH! It's guy-guy! It's Duzell/ Phelios, a pairing I HIGHLY encourage. It makes for a very nice plot, dontcha think? Heh, I just wrote this chapter five minutes ago, so I hope you like it! Love to all!

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Three**

**Dreams of You**

Five days had passed since planning for the big event went underway. Lady Sonia, along with a trusted advisory staff, had been secluded in her bedroom for the entire time, planning events and calculating expenses. Ishtar had promised that Pheliosta would help pay for everything, so no expenses were spared. The most extravagant items were purchased, from oriental rugs to solid gold washbasins to jewel-encrusted door handles. At all hours of the day, workers could be seen hauling new treasures into the castle.

Tensions were high. The maids cleaned at a frantic pace. Chefs worked night and day perfecting their techniques. The castle was suddenly going night and day; it was the place that never slept. Everyone was excitedly nervous.

Everyone, that is, except Ishtar.

At the moment, the princess was lying in a field of poppies. She twirled the long flower stalks in her fingers and smiled. The air was heavy with pollen, and the sun was warm. She felt the soft magic of spring working on her; her eyelids grew heavy and her mind slowed down. "Hmmm... Duzie?" she murmured.

The kyawl at her elbow stirred, and then turned into a male version of her. "Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"Why doesn't Pheliosta have any nice fields like this?"

He yawned widely, showing fangs as he did so. "I dunno," he replied as he shifted around, making himself comfortable again. After a moment, he asked quietly, "Ishtar?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say you were going to help with the family reunion?"

She frowned imperceptibly before a look of peace and contentment returned to her sun-warmed face. "Did I now? Oh well."

The vampire grinned at her laziness and turned onto his side. Soon they both fell asleep.

_/ "I missed you."_

_The vampire jerked upright. Where was he? Silver blond hair fell into his face as he turned his head, studying his surroundings. It appeared to be a rocky plain, barren and wasted. The sun was shining, and yet he felt little warmth from it. He looked down at himself. He was dressed in all black, with gaudy jewels running rampant through the ensemble._

What?_ The vampire wondered._ What happened? Just a few moments ago I was lying in the flowers with Ishtar...

_Thoughts of the princess reminded him of the speaker he heard. He whirled around. When he saw who his company was, he choked._

_The man had shoulder-length white hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He wore a kindly smile, and his eyes sparkled. At his hip was fastened Sidia, the holy sword._

_"Phelios?" Duzell breathed._

_The saint's smile grew._

_It suddenly clicked. This place- this place was where he had fought Phelios in his last life! But why was he here?_

"_Phelios..." his words were cut off as the other man placed a slender finger against his lips, shushing him. Phelios gently drew him in, wrapping his arms around his waist. The vampire was confused, but he didn't resist._

_The saint pressed his lips against duzell's. The kiss was soft and chaste, but he could feel electricity coursing through his body. He was disappointed when it was broken off._

_Phelios looked into his eyes. "I missed you," he repeated._

_Duzell felt strangely happy. He had never felt so complete as he did then, standing in the middle of the barren field with his sworn enemy._

_That good feeling came to an end when he heard it. The sound of a spell being cast. A spell that could ruin everything._

"_Phelios!" he shouted, as the man completed his deadly spell- La Gamme. The air started to crackle, and the vampire was suddenly wracked with spasms. "Why?" he gasped, stumbling in pain towards the man. He seemed to fade into the distance. "WHY?" _

_Everything faded to black as the life drained out of him. The last thing he saw was Phelios' smile._

"_Phelios!" he screamed. "PHELIOS!"/_

"**PHELIOS**!" Duzell shouted, jerking upright. Suddenly he was back in the field again, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Ishtar cast a surprised look at him from where she was kneeling in the dry grass, picking flowers.

"Duzie, are you okay?" she asked quickly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

He shook his head slowly, still rattled. _It seemed so real..._

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

He drew a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"All right, all right... if you insist." She rocked on her heels and used the momentum to get to her feet. "We should go back to the castle now."

On the way there, Duzell only semi-listened to her prattle about dresses. His mind was still on the dream. _What does it mean? Am I getting closer to him, is that causing it?_

His ears pricked up as he heard the princess say something. "What was that?"

She gave him a scornful look. "Oh, you weren't listening? Bad kitty!" she teased. "I said, there's gonna be all of Phelios' descendants at this reunion, so you're sure to find the reincarnation. Well, my distant uncle and aunt in Mil Seii aren't coming because they just had a baby, but they're so far out of the bloodline it hardly counts at all."

He nodded. _I'll finally find Phelios... but what do I do once I've got him?_


	14. Beginnings

Aaaahhh... I have so much homework, and so little time to write this! I really didn't want to do this chapter. It's necessary, but SOOO boring! Sorry everyone!

Reviews, reviews, answering reviews!

Isis-Ishtar123: Sorry, no more Ishtar/Yuginn. I ran out of ideas for that one. But later in this chapter I do strike up a Yuginn pairing you might find interesting...

Seiko123: Oh my gosh, I know! Darres disappeared! I was looking over my rough outline of the plot, and I realized he's not in it once! Ah well, too bad. Not that much of a loss, imo.

Darkmoon: Duzell and Phelios probably didn't like each other. But I like to pretend they did. (grins and winks)

Sailor Tiamat: Yeah, sorry about everyone being out of character two chapters ago, but I was sick and tired of that chapter and wanted to move on. A lot like how I feel about this chapter. So yeah, everyone did stuff that didn't make sense. And they will, in this chapter. Just live with it.

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Four**

**Beginnings**

The night of the reunion ball, Zi Alda castle sparkled like a jewel. Lights poured from its many windows, there was a fresh coat of paint on the stones outside, and the gardens were glistening with a fine sheen of dew. The stars seemed to be out in force that night; they appeared to be celebrating the occasion as well. Ishtar sat alone in the front garden, watching the lane for arrivals. She wore a jet-black spaghetti-strap dress with a deep v-neck. It was form-fitting down to her waist, where it suddenly flared out. Emeralds sparkled on her wrists and her neck, and in her hair. Her green eyes were clouded with apprehension as they stared out into the dark night.

Duzell ran around on the grass chasing crickets. He would pounce on one again and again, each time missing it by a hair. He hissed slightly, and Ishtar grinned.

"No luck?" she asked him. He glared at her before returning his attention to the insects her was stalking.

One by one, people started arriving. First was Lady Ramia of La Naan, followed closely by her three sons. Vord greeted the princess cheerily. Seiliez did the same with the calm warmth that was so customary of him. Laphiji merely nodded with quiet detachment. She didn't like Laphiji all that much.

Slowly the ballroom filled with people. Some danced, some munched on the snack bar, but most talked amongst themselves. Not everyone was a relative of Phelios- there were personal attendants and bodyguards by the dozen, not to mention the odd taste tester or two.

Still Ishtar sat on her bench in the garden, watching.

Finally Duzell couldn't take it any longer. Morphing into his true form he demanded of her, "What are you waiting for?"

She opened her mouth to reply when a carriage pulled up. She leaned forward expectantly.

The princess wasn't let down. The door opened and Falan stepped out of the stagecoach. She was dressed in a silver dress with a poofy skirt- childish but still pretty. Falan looked around, but suddenly gasped as a heavy weight bore down on her.

"Oof... hi Ishtar," she wheezed as her cousin squeezed the life out of her.

"Falan! Hi!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed happily. "Welcome to Zi Alda!"

Ishtar let go of the blonde girl. They both gazed at the castle.

"Wow..." breathed Falan. "It's so... different... it's beautiful."

"This is the first time you've been out of Ci Xeneth, isn't it?"

They both turned at the voice. Falan smiled; Ishtar grinned and waved. "Illsaide! Great to see you!"

He nodded. "I guess I'm part of this reunion as well."

"Oh, that's right! I forgot, you're Jened's son! Well, welcome, cuz!" Ishtar clapped him on the back. "C'mon Falan, let me show you around."

The two girls made their way inside and left Illsaide standing there. After a moment, he shrugged and went inside, in search of a good drink.

None of them noticed the coach pull up. Only Duzell, who had finally caught the cricket he was chasing, saw it. He watched in surprise as the old man stepped out of it, looked around, and then strode inside.

_Well, now, _he thought to himself. _Who would have thought that Keld would show up?_

Inside, Ishtar was showing Falan to her relatives. Everyone was pleased to meet her, some more so than others. Yuginn in particular, had seemed very interested.

"Yuginn! Say, have you met my cousin Falan?" the princess had asked, walking up to him with the girl in question in tow.

"I'm afraid not. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Falan had blushed. "Oh, please, you're just saying that. The pleasure is all mine."

She leaned over and whispered into Ishtar's ear, "Oh my gosh! He's so cute!"

When Yuujel's grin widened, Falan realize she had spoken too loud. Her face turned the color of freshly picked beets. "Err...sorry..."

"No need to apologize. It's quite a compliment, especially coming from one as beautiful as yourself."

Ishtar decided that things were getting way too mushy for her, and excused herself before the sparks ignited.

For a while, the princess cruised the room and was generally social. After a while, though, the party began breaking up. Everyone left to their rooms, content with the knowledge of a good night's sleep that awaited them. But the night was just beginning.

Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNNN!!!! Heh heh, gotta love those cliffhangers! Well, tune in next time for: A REALLY EXCITING INSTALLMENT. WORD.


	15. Caught in the Act

Hey guys! Oh my gosh I almost didn't get this chapter in today! I mean, my mom told me I couldn't write my fanfic until I had finished my big science project. I finally got it done at 8:00 at night! So I got lucky that I could even post this today. BE THANKFUL!!! BE THANKFUL FOR ME WORKING MY FREAKIN' BUTT OFF FOR YOU GUYS' SAKE!!! love to all!

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Five**

**Caught in the Act**

The castle seemed eerily quiet. Well, at two in the morning, most places were.

Duzell crept down the halls, silently cursing. He made no noise as he passed; it was a vampire's special gift to be dead silent. (ah hah. sorry, bad pun.) His hand brushed the wall, feeling for a door.

_Dammit, Ishtar!_ He thought angrily, shaking his silver-haired head. _"They're in the west wing," you say. "You'll find them, no problem," you say. Did you ever think that I might not be that __good with directions?!?!?!?! _He thought he was in the west wing, but he really couldn't be sure.

He stopped as his hand collided with wood. He checked himself to make sure he wouldn't make any noise, found that he was noise-free, and slowly cracked the door open.

_Yes! SCORE!_

Inside the bedroom, lying sprawled across the sheets in a very unprincely manner, was Seiliez. His hair made a fan around his delicate face. Duzell slowly let the door creak open. He stopped dead when Seiliez shifted, but the prince mumbled something incoherent and promptly went back to sleep.

The vampire slipped into the bedroom, wraithlike. His passing was like a shadow. Stealthily he crept forward until he was leaning menacingly over the prone form of the prince.

_This is it. He could be Phelios._

Slowly, he bent his head to the other man's neck. His slightly opened mouth showed two milky white fangs.

Seiliez yawned and opened his eyes. He froze as he saw the vampire frozen over him. For a second, his brain didn't compute what he saw, but suddenly it dawned on him what was happening.

Duzell winced as the prince screamed. God, he was loud. He clamped a hand over the man's mouth, but cursed as he bit it. He withdrew it and Seiliez scrabbled back against the headboard. He gasped, fear written on his face, and screamed again.

Duzell whipped back as the door was thrown open. Laphiji stood framed in the doorway, long black hair cascading down his shoulders. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the vampire, but he launched into action immediately.

Duzell only had time to notice how good the younger prince looked with his hair down before the spell slammed him into the back wall.

_Dammit! Can nothing go right tonight??? _He wondered before he blacked out.

thanks for reading guys, now review! (Why do I need to ask? You all are such good readers, you always do. Thanks!)


	16. Shattered Souls

Heh heh, I'm GOOD at writing dramatic pieces with lots of crying Ishtars! I really enjoyed writing this, except the ending's a little lackluster. Yeah, I know Keld's a little bitty bit out of character, but I decided that every good story needs a villain, and Keld's gonna be my villain. See? It's all good. (grins)

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Six**

**Shattered Souls **

Duzell woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned and turned over, trying to get back to sleep.  
Then he realized something wasn't right.

He sat bolt upright as his situation dawned on him. He was lying on the cold, hards stones of a dungeon cell. The only light was supplied by torches along the walls at distant intervals. The air was dank and musky. Vertical bars were set over the only entrance, so tight as to make it impossible to escape.

As he took in his surroundings, he noticed he was not alone. Laphiji was calmly sitting on a chair in the shadows outside of his cell, staring at the wall. He had changed out of his pajamas and put his hair up, but the dark circles under his eyes showed how he had been rudely awoken.

Duzell noticed another thing. He was under a spell. _Well, that explains why Laphiji's here, _he thought. _Must be some sort of restraint spell, because I can't move very much._

He decided to try his hand at striking up a conversation. "Err... hi there," he tried.

The prince's eyes flickered towards him briefly before they returned to the wall.

Duzell would not be deterred. "Nice place you got here!"

"It's not mine."  
The vampire blinked. He didn't expect a response. "Yes, well, I kind of figured that... Hey, is Ishtar okay?"

He coughed. "Ishtar is a fool. What did you do to her to ever convince her to keep you? In her own house no less!"

"Well, the thing about that is..."

"And Seiliez! How could you? My brother..." he sighed and closed his eyes dramatically.

_Eww! _"Well, if you're so smart, you tell me how I should find Phelios!"

Laphiji stared icily at him. "I think," he stated calmly. "It is time for you to go back to sleep."

Duzell felt the spell envelop him, and cursed silently. He fell to the floor, once again unconscious.

Ishtar, in the meantime, was having her own problems to deal with. She was in trouble. Big time.

"ISHTAR!" Keld shouted, his face a mask of fury. "WHAT were you THINKING?!?!"

Ishtar gasped as he shoved her into her bedroom wall. She dropped to the floor and sobbed halfheartedly. Tears coursed down her stricken face.

"I-I..."

"You STUPID, STUPID GIRL!" the old man shouted. He grabbed her by the shoulder and wrenched her back onto her feet. She gasped in pain. "Do you realize what you could have DONE?!?!?" he barked into her face. "Did you EVER stop to think of the CONSEQUENCES?!?!" His fury was frightening to behold, and Ishtar was on the receiving the full brunt of it. "You IDIOT CHILD!!!" She shook like a leaf in the wind.

"Sir Keld, what do you think you're doing?"

The voice came from the open doorway. They both turned to see Yuujel standing there, resplendent in a silver silk bathrobe. He frowned at the sight of Keld pinning his charge to the wall. He walked over and gently pried the sobbing princess from her warden's claw-like grip.

"This is not suitable behavior, sir Keld. You may leave."

"But... but Yuujel..."

Yuginn turned to him. "Keld, I gave you an order!" his eyes flashed. "You _will _leave, and you will do it _now_!"

The old man left. Yuginn turned his attention to Ishtar. He rubbed her shoulder where it was red from being gripped and wiped her face with a sleeve of his robe. "It's alright, princess," he soothed. "Don't cry."

She sniffed a few times. "No, i-it's not alright," she finally said. "Duzell..."

He regarded her sadly. "Why?" he asked quietly. "Why did you do it? Can't you see?" his violet eyes were clouded with morose. "He's the _vampire king._ He wants to find Phelios' reincarnation. He wants to _kill _one of your relatives."

"I-I know... but..."

"What if Phelios was Falan? Or Illsaide? Or my mother, or me?"

She looked struck. " No, he... he wouldn't be... he couldn't..."

Yuginn wasn't done yet. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face until their eyes met. "What if Phelios was _you?"_

Her eyes hardened. She slapped away his hand and glared at him. "Duzie would _never..." _she spat. "_Ever..._ hurt me. And if _anyone..."_ her eyes filled with tears again, even though she was glaring murderously, "even _thinks _of hurting him... I'll personally strangle them... with my own two hands."

She stormed out of the room, in search of somewhere quiet.

She didn't watch where she was going; her feet worked on their own. She found herself in the garden where they had eaten lunch six days prior, and collapsed by the koi pond. Moonlight filtered through the apple trees and cast a dappled pattern on the ground. Ishtar sobbed, alone in the night for the first time in over half a year. The daffodils swayed mournfully, and the moon shone less brightly. The only sounds were a quiet _splish _from the fountain, and the princess's choked sobs. Her heart felt like it had been wrenched from her body and ripped callously into shreds.

_Oh, Duzie,_ she sighed. _Where are you? What's going to happen?_

_I just don't know anymore..._


	17. The Next Day

Okay guys, due to your requests, Darres makes a cameo in this scene! He is MIA no longer!! (guilty grin) I was trying to find a spot where he fits in... this will be basically his only appearance in the entire part two!

This chapter was sort of fun to write. Heh, I started crying just imagining it while I wrote it! (yep, I'm a sissy crybaby.) Enjoy, and review!

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Seven**

**The Next Day**

The next day, Ishtar was determined to act normally. She wanted everyone to believe that she was fine, that she didn't need their pity or resentment. She donned a forest green dress and pulled her hair back into an elegant ponytail. She turned to her bed to collect her kitten, but stopped as she realized he wasn't there. She felt tears start to brim her eyes, but told herself stubbornly that she wouldn't cry. She took a deep breath and opened her door.

Darres looked up from where he was playing a card game with Jill and Krai. He saw her emerge and quickly looked down again. This hurt her more then he could have imagined, but the princess didn't let it show.

"I'd play that Jack of Spades if I were you," she said smoothly and started walking down the hall. Darres flushed at the veiled slight, but played his Jack anyways. _I didn't know she knew how to play gambling games,_ he thought with curiosity. _Hmm. _

Ishtar tramped down the staircase and reached the foyer. She placed a hand on the double doors to steady herself. Snippets of conversations radiated through to her, overriding the soft murmur of noise. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm ready. I think._ With a slight shove, the doors opened and admitted her.

Every sound that was being made stopped as she entered the lobby area. Everyone stared at her, not even bothering to hide it. Ishtar sweated slightly under her relatives' looks, but she remained where she stood. Her gaze swept across the room, and when it met someone else's, they would quickly look away.

In five quick steps she had crossed the lobby to the continental buffet. She grabbed two muffins (blueberry and raisin). When the silence continued unabated, she lost her nerve and turned on her heel to leave. She stopped as she felt a hand grip her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Keld hissed at her. She flinched and tried to pull away, but he held on. Everyone in the room suddenly had something they had to go do.

"I'm going back to my room," she stated coldly. "Why do you care?"

His eyes were pits of fiery anger. "The demon is in the dungeons. You will not go to see him. If I even hear so much as a whisper that you've been down there, there will be consequences. Is that understood?"

She glared at him and tried to wrench her wrist away. "I'll do whatever I damn well feel like!"

Evidently she had said the wrong thing, as his hand suddenly grew a lot tighter. She winced. "_You. Will. Not. See. The. Vampire." _She could feel his breath, hot against her cheek. It sent shivers up and down her spine. She gazed helplessly across the room. Most of the people had left in a hurry, and those that remained had their backs to her, talking about fabrics with their neighbor. No one came to her aid.

She dropped her shoulders in a defeated motion. "Yes, sir," she mumbled dejectedly.

"Good." He nodded and let go of her. She hurried out.

Naturally, she went to the dungeons anyways. She stealthily crept down the stairs, muffins on a plate in her left hand. Her slipper-like shoes scuffed softly against the cold stone. As she descended, the light became almost nonexistent, save for a few torches along the walls.

_Geez,_ she thought. _Nice place. _

She noticed a fresco on one wall. It depicted the vampire king Duzell drinking the blood of one of his victims. _Whoa, _she thought to herself._ Freaky._

While she was examining the piece of art, a shadow crept up behind her.

Ishtar suddenly felt a hand descend on her shoulder, and she whirled around with a screech. Laphiji stood there, giving her a smug look.

"Jesus Christ!" she gasped, holding a hand over her heart to still its rapid beating. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"You shouldn't be down here."

She looked up at him. "Laphiji... can't you understand? I _have _to see him. He's the only person who actually cares about me, and I care about him. I need to see him."

The magician didn't even blink. Ishtar decided to try another tactic.

"How would you feel, Laphiji? How would you feel if you could never see the most important person to you?"

she sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I know its not allowed, but I don't care. Nothing will change how I feel about him. But I don't want people to punish him because of me. It's all my fault he's down here, and the knowledge of that is killing me. Please, Laphiji. Let me see him."

Laphiji caught his breath. _It's like Seiliez...it causes me pain. Yes, that terrible pain that is truth. The knowledge that you can never have what you want most... I do understand._

He unlocked the door that led to the dungeons, and stood aside to let her pass. "Be careful, your majesty."

She grinned at him. "I knew you'd understand," she laughed. She strode through the door into the darkness beyond.

The sight that greeted her was a pitiful one. Duzell was still in his vampire form, sitting hunched in a corner. Darkness shrouded his pale form. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and his hands locked around his shins. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled. His long silver hair was tangled, and his face was smudged with dirt. On one cheek was a dark bruise. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up. He caught sight of the princess walking towards him and grinned. The vampire slowly, painfully, heaved himself to his feet. He carefully walked over to the bars and reached out to her. "Ishtar..." he breathed. "I knew you'd come eventually. Ooh, are those muffins?"

Ishtar felt like crying. She looked at him, so wretched and pitiful and gazing hopefully at the muffins, and her breath hitched. She tried to put on a smile for him, but failed. "Oh, Duzie..." she whispered, and the tears started to flow. She pressed her body against the bars so she could hug the vampire. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh, it's alright." He soothed, rubbing her back. Her breathing was ragged. "I'm fine."

She looked at him. "No you're not. Look at you! What did you get that bruise from, anyway?"

He stopped in the middle of chewing a bite of muffin to run a hand down his cheek. "Oh, this? I think somebody rammed me into something when they were carrying me down here."

"What?!?!"

"Well, probably not on purpose."

She shook her head. "This isn't right, Duzie. I'm going to do something about this."

He bent down until his dirt-streaked face was inches from hers. "Listen, Ishtar," he pleaded. "Please don't worry yourself further on my account. I came back to kill Phelios, and this was the risk I took. It's my own fault I'm here."

No, Duzell..."

"Please, Ishtar, listen. I want you to forget about me, so that when I'm killed you can continue living."

She stared at him, aghast. "They're going to... _execute _you?" Her lips trembled.

"Yes. I overhead someone's conversation."

This frightened her more than anything. _My kitty might die!_ Her resolve hardened. "Sorry, Duzie, but I won't forget about you. I'm going to get you out if it's the last thing I do." She strode away. Right before she opened the door that led to the staircase, she heard Duzell call after her, "Thanks for the muffins!"


	18. Into the Unknown

Hey all! Sorry, this chapter is shortified,and not even that good at that. Ill make it up in a few chapters, kay?

Ahh! Broken dreams part two is almost done! Let me warn you, I am NOT making a part 3. After B.D is finished, I'm gonna do some other Vampire Game pieces, so don't worry. I think I'll make a couple one-shots (long ones, which is odd for me), and a poem or two. Yay for me! Thanks to all for your beautiful, kind words! Keep sending them, cuz they make me happy!!!!!!!!!!

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Eight**

**Into The Unknown**

Ishtar crept down to the dungeons for the second time that day. She had a large, squishy blanket in her arms. She watched her steps carefully, and when she got to door, tried the knob. She was surprised to find it unlocked, and stepped right in. The vampire was sitting in the same position as when she had last seen him. His face was buried in his knees.

"Duzie?" she whispered. "You awake?"

"Yeah."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Here, I brought you something."

He took the blanket gladly. "Thank you."

"That's not the only reason I'm down here. I think I came up with a plan. It's not foolproof, but..."

He shushed her. "Ishtar, please don't. I'm not worth all this trouble..."

She exploded. "_Duzie! _Of COURSE you're worth this trouble, otherwise I wouldn't be DOWN here, trying to save YOUR butt! So stop moping and _cooperate!_"

He blinked at her outburst. "Umm..."

She nodded. "Good. Now, my plan... Basically I'm gonna somehow get you out of here, and somehow we're gonna get past the guards to escape. I need to fill in a couple minor details, but what do you think?"

"How about we call that plan B?"

They both jerked at the voice. Ishtar spun around to see the intruder. Vord was leaning calmly against a wall, dangling something from his long fingers. "How about this for a plan?" he walked over and the light reflected off the thing in his hand. It was a keyring with several keys dangling from it. He unlocked the cell door and let it swing wide. Duzell didn't move.

"Wait," Ishtar said. "Why are you helping us?"

"oh..." He grinned sheepishly and scratched an ear. "Well, I don't like seeing you so depressed... and I already knew about the vampire, so I've had more time to come to terms with it."

She pondered this. "Makes sense..."

Vord turned to Duzell and handed him a small pouch. He opened it and blinked as the gold coins glittered cheerily at him. "You'll need that on the road."

"Wait, he's going by himself?"

Vord nodded. "It's the best course of action. If you leave, then it will generally be presumed that you were abducted by him, and you will both be hunted wherever you go. But if you stay, you can cover his escape and give him a fighting chance."

She looked absolutely miserable, but she nodded her assent. "It makes sense."

Duzell looked incredulously at them both. "Hey, don't I get a say in this?" he asked crossly. They both stared at him.

"Sorry, but no."

Ishtar sighed unhappily. She didn't want him to go, but he had too...

She hugged him tightly. "You should go now." He felt her breath hiccup slightly, like she was on the verge of sobbing. "Good luck, Duzell."

He hugged her back, breathing deeply in her scent. He was really attached to the immature teenager, and felt his heart squeezing painfully at the thought he might not see her again.

It took all of his strength to set her down. He gently placed her on her feet and strode out the door without another word.

Ishtar felt a tear slip down her cheek. Once again she had to watch someone she cared about walk out of her life into the unknown.


	19. Gossip

Hi guys! This chapter is short as well, so apologies! I decided to introduce another character. She never gets any name, and she's not an important character, but if you want you can give her a name. This chapter might be a little out of it and not-good, but I was out of it when I wrote it. Sorry again. Try to enjoy anyways! LOVE TO ALL! ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO WROTE ME THOSE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Nine**

**Gossip**

Two days later, Duzell sat in a dark tavern sipping from a glass of cheap red wine. The air was heavy with smoke from the hearth, the tables were rickety, and the customers were a shady bunch. But the place was clean and the service was polite, and it was somewhere Duzell could be anonymous. Here, Duzell could sit back and ignore life as he chose to.

Harder to ignore was the drunken girl lounging beside him. She looked about eighteen or nineteen, only a few years older than the princess Ishtar. She had long brown curls falling down from an elegant bun, and her skin was the color of freshly prepared cream. _She's really not too bad looking,_ he thought to himself But the excessive makeup, low-necked blouse, and skirt cut to show the ankles revealed her profession as well as if she had worn a sign.

The prostitute pressed herself against the vampire's side, giggling drunkenly. He rolled his eyes before turning them back to his drink. _Honestly. Humans can't hold their alcohol._

Duzell didn't really care that he had a pretty woman glancing seductively at him. It had been strange circumstances that brought them together at the pub in the first place.

_/ Duzell trod the cobblestone street, searching for lodging and a good drink. The street was filled with people, so he didn't pay much mind when someone bumped into him. He did stop, however, when a gentle hand on his arm restrained him._

_The whore smiled at him. "Hey there, big fella," she purred. "What's a handsome man like you doing all alone on a day like this?" she wore a brown cape over her outfit, but Duzell still noticed how her blouse was unbuttoned to show a sizable amount of cleavage. _

_He was about to shrug her off and leave, when a sudden urge caught a hold of him. He turned to her and asked out of the blue:__  
"Why do you do it?"_

_She blinked, unprepared for the random question. "What?"_

"_I said, why do you do it? Prostitute yourself?"_

_She frowned and looked at her feet. No one had ever asked her that. "Well, I don't have a choice," she answered finally. "I have to, to just survive. Otherwise I wouldn't have enough money to eat."_

_On closer examination, Duzell could tell this to be truth. Her clothes were frayed and old, and her boots had holes in them. He felt pity for the woman, having to sell her body to live. Another whim took ahold of him, and he grabbed her wrist._

"_C'mon," he urged. She hesitated only a second before following. /_

Inside the pub, he had bought her a few drinks. He thought she deserved it, the poor thing. Unfortunately, she had a low tolerance level for alcohol, so after two her face was red and her speech slurred. It was quite comical to watch, if you happened to like that kind of humor.

So wrapped up was he in his own mind that he almost missed something said by a man nearby. The old logger sat two tables down and chatted with a friend. Duzell's ears pricked up and he strained to hear what they said next.

"Aye, that's what I heard."

"But is it true? You hear so much, but most o' it's lies."

"No, I got this from a reliable source. I bet that if we mention it to the royal family, they would reward us handsomely!"

"I dunno... a vampire attempting to slaughter the Phelios line... sounds an awful lot like that old vampire king... Don't you think they would already be on the lookout for someone like that?"

"Oh, but it's not! My... informant... told me it was someone else this time. Who was it? Charlie or something."

Duzell gasped and slammed his cup down. _Sharlen_!

He moved to get out of his chair, but the girl stopped him. She grinned and asked slowly, "Where you goin'?"

"I'm leaving now. Here." He tossed her a small pouch. "Good luck with your life." The vampire king strode out of the tavern.

Inside, the woman opened the pouch. She gaped as the gold glittered and twinkled. She had never seen such generosity...

_Today must be a very good day,_ she thought happily, and ordered another round of drinks.


	20. Untitled

There was no chapter yesterday because people were being mean to me. (okay, I'm only kidding. I got some okay reviews too.) I had had a very bad day and a hella load of homework, so I didn't get around to writing this. Im sorry! I hope no one had a bad day because of me not updating... Sorry!

I apologize. This story arc is very underdeveloped and sloppy, because I didn't plan this far ahead. I am soo sorry! Well, here's this story anywho. I was originally going to write it differently, but as I put the words down this idea just sprung to me. Sorry if it doesn't work that well. At least this chapter is longer! It would have been even longer, but I have a penultimate headache! OUCH OUCH OWWIE!!! Review nicely please, I am a fragile authoress! Handle with care or I break!

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Ten**

**Untitled  
**

Ishtar lay on her bed, restlessly tossing and turning. Ever since Duzell left she hadn't been able to sleep or focus. Being social didn't interest her anymore. She didn't feel like reading or playing games. She just wanted to lie down and rest, but she couldn't even do that.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable shifting, she finally gave into the fact that she wasn't going to get to sleep. She heaved herself into a sitting position and felt around for her slippers. She slid into them before quietly slipping out the door.

The whole castle was quietly snoring. It wasn't dark; ever since Duzell's botched attack on Seiliez they kept candles burning continuously. Ishtar trod down the hallway, intent on finding the kitchen. She wanted to get some hot chocolate into her system.

Her bunny slippers made a soft scuffling sound on the carpet. She sighed and remembered how she used to do this with her little Kyawl. _I won't ever see him again, _she thought sadly.

_"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!"_

She stopped dead as a screech resounded through the hallway. The voice had sounded feminine, and full of fear. Ishtar didn't stop to think; she ran towards the source of the voice.

When she found it, she wished she hadn't.

She burst through the door into the small library and stopped dead. The room was nearly pitch black- all the candles were out. The only light came from one large broken window, which moonlight streamed in from. But that wasn't what made the princess freeze. What had made her blood run cold was what was on the floor.

A body was lying there. A servant, by the looks of it. She had long blond hair and a linen dress on, and lay immobile on the floor.

Leaning over the woman's limp form was a vampire.

It took a second for her to recognize the pale figure shrouded in shadowy robes. When it finally came to her, she gasped.

"Sharlen?" she breathed.

He looked at her, and then back down at the body. "Sorry about the mess," he said dismissively. "But I couldn't have her raising an alarm, now could I?"

She shook her head vigorously, trying to clear her reeling thoughts. "But you're Vord's seer... aren't you? What are you doing here?"

"My dear girl, you can't possibly believe I had any ties with that nimrod, do you? How very blind of you." He smiled and started walking towards her. His smile was cold and deadly. "I have big plans for tonight. Oh yes. Tonight, the house of Phelios shall be no more!" He laughed softly and advanced on the Ishtar. She stumbled backwards, confusion and fear written on her face. "And you, dear princess, you shall be the first!"

She took one look at him and split.

Sharlen noticed irritably that the door was still wide open. He flicked a wrist at it and it slammed shut just a second before Ishtar ran into it. She scrabbled with the doorknob for a moment before giving up and turning to face her enemy.

_Get a grip on yourself, _she told herself sternly. _You've been in tougher situations than this. _But another part of her screamed, _oh shit, oh shit, this is a vampire that wants to kill you and feast off your dead body!!! _She angrily squashed this side of her, and launched herself at him. She attempted to punch him, but he seized her wrist. She struggled like a fish caught on a line.

"Dearie me," he laughed. "Aren't you the feisty one? We can't have that," He said and snapped her wrist as effortlessly as if it was a twig. 

Ishtar stumbled backwards clutching her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes and gave into her fear. She sank to the floor and curled into herself, gasping in pain.

And all the while Sharlen drew closer. Finally he loomed mere inches away from the girl's quivering form. He kneeled down next to her and nipped her ear playfully. She shivered visibly, but was rooted to the spot in fear.

"This is the end, princess," he whispered in her ear. He cupped her chin gently and breathed seductively on her neck. 

Ishtar squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blow to fall. She had given in completely to her fate, and now just waited to feel the teeth puncturing her skin.

She wasn't disappointed. She gasped and wrenched her back as she felt the fangs enter her body. She felt her life force being sucked away and was powerless to stop it. She felt coldness spreading through her body like a plague, and her vision darkening. She was dying.

But suddenly it all stopped. The coldness didn't go away, it just stopped increasing. She looked for the cause of her sudden good fortune.

Sharlen was standing in front of her, a sword skewering him through the middle. It suddenly withdrew and he stumbled backwards. Ishtar couldn't see much, but through her dim eyesight she could just make out her savior. Silver hair and a black cape were the dead giveaways.

_My little kitty came back, _she thought quietly. _But now it's too late._

Duzell and Sharlen battled across the cramped and dim library. But in the end, the odds were just too stacked. Duzell had a sword while Sharlen fought with his bare hands. The king sliced his opponent neatly down the middle, and he fell to his knees. Quickly, while Sharlen was still recovering, he chanted a quick spell and the marquis vampire was slammed into the far wall. He blacked out immediately.

Duzell sighed and let his shoulders drop. He was tired and bleeding from multiple spots, but he was successful. _I have diverted the disaster, _he thought triumphantly. But the elated feeling didn't last long.

"Duzie..."

He whirled at the voice and choked as he laid eyes on Ishtar. She was lying limply on the floor. A small puddle of blood issued from her neck, and her eyes were misted over. Her right hand was at an odd angle to her forearm, and her breathing was slow and ragged.

The vampire ran over to her. "Ishtar!" he gasped. "What happened?"

She coughed weakly. "Duzie... you're back... I finally... got my wish. But now... it's too late."

He brushed the hair off her face. "No, it's not! Listen, this is very important. I need you to tell me what happened to you."

She gathered her failing strength to fufill his last request. "Sharlen..." she sighed.

He suddenly understood. His eyes darkened at the realization. _He tried to kill my Ishtar! _But there was no time for being angry at the moment.

Duzell gently turned her head until the bite marks were showing. He lifted his arm to his face and bit down on it. Blood started to trickle from the inside of his wrist. He let the scarlet droplets fall onto her neck and fuse with her own blood, all the while chanting a spell.

The result was instantaneous. Ishtar felt warmth flooding through her body, bringing feeling back to her numb limbs. Her vision returned sharper than ever. She felt the bones in her wrist knitting themselves back together.

In a few seconds, she felt strong enough to sit up. "Duzie," she gaped. "How did you do that? I was as good as dead!"

He nodded, relieved at her recovery. "I know. That's why I had to take drastic measures. I used the Guardian spell. "

"Wait... Isn't that the one that...?"

"Yes, it is the one Sharlen used on Seiliez. I told you that it transfuses part of the vampire's soul into the other's body? Well, you're part me now."

She grinned. "That would explain the sudden urge for tomatoes."

"Hey! It's not my fault that my kyawl form can eat only fruit!" he frowned in mock hurt, and the teenager laughed.

Duzell groaned to his feet. "Oh, man," he complained. "I haven't felt this drained since my fight with Phelios! You really were on the brink of death. I had to use a good portion of myself." Ishtar looked apologetic, but he told her not to worry about it. He helped her to her feet.

"What are you going to do about Sharlen?" she asked, glancing over at the still figure. She made her way to the broken window and looked out of it.

"Well, he's only unconscious due to my curse, but I figured I could give him to your family in exchange for my pardon... hey, what's the matter?" he asked sharply as the blood drained from her face.

She turned away from the window. "Well..." she stumbled. "Let me just put it this way... Sharlen brought reinforcements."

"_What?!?!?" _he shouted, pushing past her. He took one look outside and paled too.

Outside, a small army of undead was gathered. They ringed the side of the building and expanded out for twice it's length. There must have been several hundred to a thousand undead out there, ranging from reanimated corpses to upper vampire generals. Where it had passed through, there was a trail of burnt farms and villages.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "Could tonight get any worse?"


	21. Walk Away

Oh my gosh! I am sooo sorry I didn't finish the last chapter! I had to cut it short because I was being driven insane by my headache. Sorry alls! And yesterday, I had to go to a sleepover so I didn't get time to post this! I apologize profusely for my busy schedule! Well enjoy this chapter!!

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Eleven**

**Walk Away**

Things were quickly going from bad to worse.

As Duzell and Ishtar looked apprehensively at the maurading undead army, they became aware of pounding footsteps approaching. They turned just in time to see the door burst open, and Darres storm in. He stopped dead at the sight of the vampire king, and went from white to red quicker than a stopsign.

"You!" he shouted, and drew his sword. "Get away from Ishtar, you demon!"

The vampire held up his hands in defense. "Now is really not the time..."

"TIME?!?" bellowed the enraged guard. "When did TIME have anything to do with this?? I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Ishtar pleaded with him. "Darres, please, think about what you're doing!" He ignored her and brought his blade level with the vampire's neck.

"I will finish you, once and for all."

Finally Duzell couldn't take it any longer. Faster than a cobra, he lashed out and latched onto the man's forearm. He twisted it expertly and the sword fell from his hand. Duzell quickly flipped him into his stomach on the ground with his arm twisted painfully behind him.

"_I.. said... this... isn't... the time," _he hissed venomously. Darres winced as Duzell's grip tightened. "Right now your castle is about to be overrun by a thousand assorted undead. I plan on keeping the death count to a minimum, but if you do not get out of my way, I will be forced to kill you."

"You monster!" he spat, but he didn't seem quite as angry now. Evidently the thought of his home being destroyed put the fire out of him.

"Maybe I am. But I'm still going to try to save you puny humans' lives. Will you help me or not?"

The swordsman paused for a second; clearly helping him was the last thing he wanted to do. However, his duty came first and he nodded his assent.

"Good," the vampire sighed and helped him to his feet. Outside they could faintly hear screams and shattering glass. "And none too soon." He picked up the bodyguard's sword and frowned. "Gods, this is an awful weapon! Too bad. You'll just have to make do."

Ishtar stepped in. "If I may... I know a spell that I can cast on your sword so you can slay the higher-level undead."

They both stared at her. She fidgeted uncomfortably before finally shouting out, "What? Does me knowing a spell shock you all _that_ much??? I've been practicing, I'll have you know!"

Duzell shook his head. The thought of Ishtar studying anything made his head spin. "Whatever. Just cast the spell."

She nodded and shut her eyes. Her voice became slightly deeper and more harmonic as the magic words rolled off her tongue, and the sword began to glow.

"There. That should work. Good luck, Darres!"

He nodded and ran out the door after the faraway sounds of mayhem.

Duzell grabbed her hand. "Cmon, Ishtar, you can't stay in here." He led her out of the library, and she had to squint as light suddenly blinded her. He led her through the halls to a place so far away the sounds of battle did not filter through the walls. Duzell stopped before a single uninteresting door and knocked.

"Come in."

They stepped through and Yuginn looked up from his book at them. "Duzell," he smiled. "I had a feeling you would return."

He nodded. "Can you keep the princess here?"

"What? Why?"

"The castle is under attack and I don't want Ishtar harmed. I figured that you know enough defensive spells to keep her out of trouble, no?"

Yuginn stood up and warmly embraced the princess. "Not a problem in the slightest." He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her through a second door. "Come, let me show you my personal library."

Ishtar couldn't help but look back. Duzell stood there for a second, an unreadable expression on his face, before a sword appeared in his hand and he rushed out to join the fighting. Ishtar felt tears threatening to fall. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for the Goddess to protect her little vampire.


	22. The Trial

Hi guys, I'm back from my sabbatical! I feel so guilty, I've been a bad, bad girl! I should have updated roughly three months ago, I'm lazy and awful! Sorry guys! I really wish I could make excuses for how lazy I've been, but they all sound dorky and stupid (even though they are TRUE excuses)! The truth is, I really got out of Vampire Game. I just stopped being interested in it. It's pretty hard to write about something your not interested in. Too bad! (By the way, this also explains why some of the characters will be out of character. I can't help it, I just don't have the groove of them back.)

I was planning on doing a chapter in the fighting, but that was going nowhere because I suck big time at writing fight scenes. So eventually I ended up scrapping that second-to-last chapter and just jumping to the last one. But oh my god, am I glad to be done with this!

Hey, Isis-Ishtar, it aint your fault. You are one of my favorite reviewers, I always look forward to reading your comments.

Thank you to all who wrote how much you like this! It really helped me keep going! I know by the end the plot slacked off a little, but I like to think that I am helping the community by contributing a worthwhile piece.

And now, without further ado, I give you

**Broken Dreams: Part Two, Chapter Twelve**

**Conclusion (this time for real!): The Trial**

Ishtar looked up into the sky and smiled. The sun was shining brightly, mirroring how she felt. All around her were the ruins of the Zi Alda gate, but even that couldn't bring down her mood. Last night's disaster had been successfully diverted, and no one she cared about had been hurt.

Not everyone had been that fortunate, however. Both sides had suffered severe losses, and even now she could distantly hear the wailing of a woman mourning her fallen husband. She sighed slightly. Just thinking of the rows of carcasses made her feel depressed and slightly queasy.

She brightened back up as Darres approached her. "Ishtar," he said cheerily. He had many cuts and scrapes from the fighting, but they all seemed minor. "I was just out looking for you."

"Not surprising," she said, rolling her eyes in mock sarcasm, "considering that's what we're paying you for. So what's up?"

"Oh, the vampire's trial is going underway. Do you want to be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" She turned around and stood at attention. "Lead on, captain Darres!"

He shook his head and laughed slightly as he turned. _Man, she sure is in high spirits today..._

The trial was held in a small reception room that doubled as a makeshift courtroom. The judges sat at a long table: Illsaide, Yuginn, and Seiliez. They had been elected judges because they were the standing rulers of each country.

Light filtered through the many windows, swirling in lazy patterns and making the room comfortably warm. The soft red carpet underfoot only added to the cozy atmosphere, and two minutes after Ishtar sat down she felt herself nodding off, lulled to a dreamlike state. She jerked herself back to reality and focused on what was being said.

"Well, Vampire King, these offenses are serious," sighed Illsaide. "Escape, hiding your identity, attempted murder..."

"Wait a minute!" the vampire shouted irritably. "Just who is this I tried to kill??"

"Saint Phelios."

"Oh."

"Continuing..." said Yuginn, "We have been debating things for a long time. Deceiving us all for so long is a serious crime, but your recent actions must be put into light."

"Yes," agreed Seiliez. "You went out of your way to save our princess. You could have left, but you did not. You could have killed her or held her hostage, but you did not. This much shows you have some sense of decency, as twisted or warped as it may be."

"Also," continued Illsaide. "You helped us defeat the invading army and saved many lives in the process. That requires much bravery on your part."

"But still..." sighed Yuginn. "You are a vampire, and vampires are evil at heart. They drink the blood of innocents and make slaves out of our friends and family."

Duzell glared at them. "Just because we do that doesn't mean we're evil!" He made a move to jump out of his seat in anger, but a spell had been placed on him and all he could do was wiggle around a bit. He did so, in a very angry and indignant way.

"Doesn't it mean anything to you guys that I came back of my own free will? People who are evil at heart don't throw themselves in the path of danger! I came back to Ishtar, you can't take me away from her again!" Ishtar blinked at this sudden outburst. She smiled at the enraged vampire sitting next to her. "Oh Duzie, that's so sweet of you!"

Yuginn coughed for attention. "If you please, this is a court of law, not a forum. Duzell, restrain yourself from any more outbursts. However, we did take note of this loyalty you carry to the princess. It's very odd, is it not?" The other judges murmured assent. "So I must wonder if perhaps he is only using her to find Phelios's reincarnation."

This time it was Ishtar that flared up in anger. "No, you're wrong! Duzie would never do anything like that! He stays with me because we're friends!"

He looked at her calmly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well then, we shall take that into account. But by all means, princess, if I were you I wouldn't be so sure. He's lied to all of us, he wouldn't find it that much harder to lie to you."

She turned away from him and looked at Duzell instead. The king of the Undead became unsettled when he saw the doubt creep into her eyes. "Duzell, you wouldn't... would you?" she asked quietly.

He didn't reply.

"Anyways... Duzell," said Seiliez, "You understand that this is a very difficult decision. We are half-tempted to allow you to stay as Ishtar's pet..."

"PET!?!" he shouted incredulously.

Seiliez smirked at him. "Yes, a pet. But you do understand that if we rule that way, you must stop this insane search for Phelios?"

Duzell looked dumbstruck. "But... Phelios....he's the whole reason I'm here... I've been chasing him for a whole century... I _have_ to find him..."

Ishtar smiled warmly at him. "Well actually, I think the whole point is you can't _kill_ him. You see, Phelios is pretty important to a lot of people, so I guess they don't want him to die."

He seemed to ponder this for a while. After a moment of silence, he leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and murmured to himself, "Phelios... why? Why can't I hate you for what you've done?" He opened his eyes and addressed the whole court. "You guys have never met Phelios, right? Well, let me tell you about the backstabbing asshole."

Darres shouted out in anger. "How DARE you!!" he shouted as he drew his sword. He started to advance on the vampire, but stopped as Ishtar glared murderously at him.

"Darres..." she growled dangerously, "Sit down, shut up, and listen to the goddamn story!" Surprised at her tone, he complied. Ishtar turned and grinned at Duzell. "Okay sweetie, now go on."

Duzell scoffed slightly. _Sweetie?_ "Well, it all started when I saw Phelios's daughter, Karine. She's your grandmother Ishtar, by the way. She was about your age when I saw her. She had beautiful golden hair and the sweetest laugh you'd ever hear. So naturally, I decided she would make the perfect undead servant. Hey, don't look at me that way!" He said as Darres scowled angrily at him. "It's what all vampires do! Anyways, to make a long story short, Phelios found out. And he got mad. In fact, when I came to retrieve the girl, he found me and kicked the crud out of me." He winced slightly, reliving old memories. "I thought for sure I was going to die that night. But strangely enough, Phelios let me live. He healed me enough so I could return home; he also told me that if I ever came back he would not be so forgiving."

Illsaide cut in, a dreamy quietness to his voice. "Why would he show you mercy...?"

Duzell laughed. "That was exactly what I asked him. He just smiled that oh-so-sweet smile and told me something that I remember, even to this day. He said that even demons deserve to be shown kindness.

"Well, naturally, I was intrigued by this strange individual. I'd never met anyone quite like him. About a week after I'd first met him I wrote him a letter. I didn't say anything really specific in it, I just said we had started off on rather a bad foot and reintroduced myself. I sent it to him via pidgeon, and his reply came back almost immediately. He said I was rather different than what the stories made me out to be. I remember that because I thought it was an odd thing to say. Anyways, we ended up being something of penpals. Diaage especially found it odd, but then again, she never tired of mocking me. But I ignored her tauntings; I loved to hear from the Saint. He always told me wonderful stories of life, and he seemed to find my letters just as fascinating. But it didn't last; after he had his second child he started sending replies less and less. Eventually he just quit; I never heard from him again.

"It was perhaps ten years later when I finally snapped. I was sick to death over my wretched existence, and would have done anything to find some amusement. The only thing I could think of was conquering the world."

Here his story was interrupted. Darres exclaimed angrily, " My god! The world isn't your chessboard, you know!"

Duzell nodded. "I know that now. But back then, it was all a game to me. I didn't have anything left worth living for, so I put it all on the line for a whim. I went to war with the humans, in what you now call the War of Lost Souls.

"However, there was one thing between me and domination: Phelios.

" I met him alone on the battlefield. I realize now that perhaps that wasn't the smartest of things to do, but I didn't think of that back then. I went to meet him." At this point the vampire's voice grew softer, as if reliving some painful memory. "I asked him why. Why won't he step aside, even though he knows he can't win against me? No normal weapons can hurt me, no normal spells can kill me. My army is stronger and larger and would crush the world if I gave the word. I told him this. He just looked at me with a sad look in his eyes and said one thing. He said, 'I'm sorry.'"

Here Duzell had to stop; he was having trouble controlling his unstable emotions. After a moment he finally he regained his composure and continued.

"Phelios was known as a Saint. He did unconditional acts of kindness and bravery, he walked in step with the Gods, and for that people called him a Saint. They said that he never sinned, he was a perfect human being, a perfect leader. But I know better. I know better, because after he apologized to me, he cast his deadly spell- La Gamme. He had even made a ruelle specifically to help kill me. He used the trust I gave him to his own advantage; he used the knowledge he gained from my letters to divine ways of destroying my followers. The bastard betrayed the trust I had in him. And you know what the worst part of it is?" Duzelll laughed hollowly. " I was actually stupid enough to believe he was my friend."

The room was silent as the story was finished. Every sat pondering this turn of fate; this was the truth not written in history books. Even Darres could find nothing to say.

Duzell looked lost in thought. His eyes were clouded with mixed emotions, and Ishtar noticed a confused tear slip out of his eye. He turned his face skyward and whispered quietly, "Oh, Phelios..."

"So do you still harbor feelings for him?" Yuginn looked intently at the vampire. Duzell whipped his head around to stare wide-eyed at the prince; after a moment he blushed crimson and looked away shyly. Ishtar laughed happily and he just turned and even deeper shade of red.

"Oh, Duzie, why didn't you tell us?" she grinned. "Now there's even more reason to find Phelios!"

"Just a minute, the judges haven't decided if he's going to even live or not!" snapped Darres. Ishtar had a feeling that Darres would never completely get over his dislike of the vampire, no matter how saintly and reformed he became. _No biggie though,_ she thought happily. _Just make sure not to leave them in the same room alone together._

Seiliez cleared his throat. "Well, if you would care to know, we _have_ come to a decision."

Yuginn continued. " I'm sure that we all agree that Duzell has most definitely changed."

The vampire nodded. "Even Sharlen noticed, and he didn't even know me in my last life!"

"And," continued Yuginn, "we have unanimously decided that you, Vampire King Duzell, may continue to live with the princess Ishtar."

Ishtar jumped up and whooped for joy. The much-relieved vampire grinned; his smile only grew wider when Ishtar leaned over and hugged him fiercely.

"However, there will be certain conditions." The judge paused to let Ishtar retake her seat. " Duzell, you must not harm anyone in the Phelios family."

"Of course."

"Also, if in the future you do meet up with the reincarnation of Phelios, I do not want you to act out of your emotions. You will not raise a hand against him, is that understood?"

Duzell nodded.

"Very well then. If that is all, you may go." Illsaide released the spell binding the silver-haired man to his chair. Every stood up to leave, stretching and yawning.

Ishtar felt like she could sing. In fact, as she reached the double doors and walked out into the sunshine, she did just that.

"La dee daa, dee dum DEE DAA !!" she sang happily. Duzell looked askance at her and rolled his eyes, causing the princess to giggle in delight.

_Could today be any better?_ Ishtar wondered as she skipped off towards her favorite meadow. _Darres doesn't hate me, and now everyone knows about Duzell and is okay with it! Life is so great!!!!_

Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed that! It's longer than most of my other chapters, as a sort of "forgive me" gift. Now, before I go, I would just like to say thank you to everyone who took the time to review my pieces. It really meant a lot to me, and I was shocked at how many reviews I got! Right now it's at 76" Also, thank you to everyone who was there with me from the beginning!! You guys were some of my truest inspiration!! (I won't name you right now because I'm sure I'll forget someone and hurt their feelings, but you allknow who you are!) I'm so glad I'm finally done with my first fanfic, it makes me feel so accomplished! I hope the ending wasn't too sucky tho- if you point out what is wrong I will be try to fix it!!! And also, now that I am done with this fic you don't need to review anymore, but feel free to. No flaming please, it hurts my fragile, fragile spirit!!!!

One last thank you!!!! Goodnight folks, it was a pleasure! Love to all!! Hug hug, kiss kiss!!!  
This is Succorelle, signing off.


End file.
